warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Террористы
|Место действия:= |Оружие:=CZ 75, Glock 17, ПМ, Ruger GP100, MP5, PM-63 RAK, Узи, АК-47, АК-74, M16, ArmaLite AR 50, Remington 700, SSG 69, SPAS-12, Mossberg 500, M2, Mk 2, M26, F1 (французская граната), Граната Миллса, POM 1, РГД-5, Ф-1, Тип 86 (граната), РПГ-7, M72 LAW, FIM-92 Stinger, Стрела-2, Тип 59 (мина), Тип 66 (мина), Тип 72 (мина), M14 (мина), M18 (мина), M21 (мина), МОН-50, ПМН-2, ТМ-62, PMA-2, PMR-2A, TMA-4, Взрывное устройство, Боевой нож |Боевая техника:= |Доспехи:= |Враги:=Антитеррористические подразделения |Символ:= }} Террористы — участники преступных вооруженных организаций, которые ведут свою политику и борьбу, основываясь на систематическом применении террора, как правило, по отношению к мирному населению с целью влияния на общественное мнение. Разумеется, террористы существовали во все времена, однако данная статья посвящена в большей мере именно современным террористам. Согласно некоторым теориям, террористы являются одной из сторон в уже идущей Третьей мировой войне (по другим версиям — Четвертой или даже Пятой). Если в середине и во второй половине XX века террор обычно ассоциировался с крайне-левыми организациями, то в начале XXI столетия на смену леворадикализму пришел исламский фундаментализм. Оружие Terrorists use a variety of weapons to inflict their damage. As explained in the IRA General Headquarters pamphlet, they use explosives and almost any small arms weapon. These weapons can include submachine guns, grenades, pistols, automatic rifles, rifles, mortars, and rocket launchers.280 Although some of these appear to be quite sophisticated for terrorists, they have become increasingly more available due to state sponsorship of many terrorist groups, regional conflicts, and a widespread illegal arms trade. In fact, many of the U.S. weapons captured from terrorists have been traced back to Vietnam. When selecting weapons, terrorists look for 3 major factors: availability, simplicity, and efficiency. They like automatic weapons that can kill from a distance and have stopping power. They also want to be able to conceal the weapon, especially in urban terrain.281 As much as possible, terrorists do try to standardize calibers of their weapons for ease of ammunition resupply and they favor easily available military and semi-military weapons.282 Most international terrorist groups like full automatic weapons, such as the AK47 and the M16. However, nearly any weapon can be found in use, especially in smaller groups. A favorite weapon by small groups in the United States is the 12-gauge shotgun. Given the availability of weapons on the black market and the ever-changing technology, there is no way to develop a manual that would show every weapon a terrorist might use. This appendix is organized to review a representative example of various firearms used by terrorists today. It covers five basic types: pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and shotguns. Pistols are standard weapons for terrorists. They are small so they can be easily concealed. Most of them are lightweight and many modern pistols provide good firepower. Since their effective range is generally limited to about 50 meters, they do limit the distance to engage a target. However, they can be very effective at close range. They are more effective for personal security or victim control than for sustained firefights. Although the revolver is often considered more reliable, the semi-automatic provides more ammunition than a revolver that only holds 6 bullets. Additionally, replacing a magazine is much faster than reloading a revolver’s cylinder. Submachine guns are basically short rifles that have a full automatic fire capability. They use pistol-caliber ammunition and typically have large magazine capacities. Their range, accuracy and penetration are better than pistols due to the longer barrel and sight radius. Submachine guns are a favorite with terrorist groups because they are small, light and easily concealed. They provide a large amount of firepower and are deadly at close range. Assault rifles are the primary offensive weapons of modern militaries and are used extensively by terrorist organizations. In April of 2002, the Israeli Defense Forces seized a number of weapons in the West Bank. In that operation, 1,335 Kalashnikov rifles were recovered.283 Assault rifles have calibers ranging from 5.45mm to 7.62mm and magazine capacities often in excess of 30 rounds. They normally have selective firing capability to allow single shot, 2 or 3 round bursts, or full automatic mode. Their effective ranges often exceed 600 meters and have effective rates of fire up to 400 rounds per minute in full automatic mode. When used by terrorists, the terrorist has the same firepower that a modern soldier has on the battlefield. Since one of the major terror tactics is assassination, sniper weapons are often used to attack targets that are difficult to get close enough for other weapons. Additionally, with the development of large caliber sniper weapons, such as the Armalite AR-50 in .50 Caliber BMG, terrorists can also effectively engage light armored vehicles. Although limited in range and penetration capability, shotguns are excellent weapons, especially for close-range assassinations or attacks. There is no requirement for precise aim since the dispersion effect of the large number of pellets will cover a wide area. They are readily available and relatively inexpensive compared to other weapons. Additionally, the barrels can be sawed off to permit easy concealment. Источник *http://www.dtic.mil/dtic/tr/fulltext/u2/a439325.pdf Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Холодной Войны Категория:Воины Современности Категория:Воины XX века Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины по региону Категория:Воины по странам *